Blind Arrogance
by mushimushi123
Summary: Prince Keith has always had perfect belief in lineage, power and himself as the future King of Liberty, the Greatest Kingdom in the world. In his eyes, the greatest gain is through power and nobility even marriage. His arrogance is what he considers his greatest trait. That is...until he meets a blind girl and starts to see the world through her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all :)**

**This is a new story idea that I came up with after I got stuck with Writer****'****s block with Be my Butler (please check out as well). I thought which Prince might be most appropriate for this storyline and I could only envision Prince Keith. So please enjoy and review. **

_Keith POV - Nobel Michel Castle Party_

It was just another party held by Nobel Michel full of Nobels and members of the royal family milling about. Zain must have really worked hard this time. Chandeliers hanging proudly from the ceiling emitting a glamorous light that filled the whole room. Expensive, vintage wines of the highest quality and food served to the highest standards by the best Michellin Chefs of the world. Each individual here was dressed to show off and casually talking about politics.

I stood here with several ladies around me trying to make conversation with me though I have to admit they were getting a bit boring now.

"Prince Keith, you look so handsome tonight! You are the splitting image of the greatness of the Kingdom of Liberty," complimented a lady from one of the many noble households.

"Why, I should think so", I responded with pride and grinned, "I grew up there and as Prince and Future King I will show the grandness of Liberty".

Liberty. My greatest pride. I work hard everyday to show how incredible the country is and to ensure that when I become King…It will become even greater.

"Dare I ask…Are you looking for a Queen to join your most splendid country?", said another lady nearby who fluttered her eyes.

I yawned, " Who knows?". This was getting incredibly boring and I walked away to join the other 5 princes by the wine table. The women followed at a distance since they knew to give me space and not test my temper. Prince Roberto grinned at me.

"Hows it going with the ladies, Keithster? Found your one true love yet?", he teased me. The incoherent fool.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my proper name, Prince Keith!," I responded with slight irritation, "And my one true love is Liberty".

Prince Roberto looked in mock horror, "You mean the giant signpost on entry? Oh you can't marry that. It won't give you any heirs!".

"We should be looking to marry women of great nobility and power to bring prosperity to our country. It doesn't really matter about love," responded Prince Joshua dryly, "and who in their right minds would marry someone with such…self-absorbancy".

Prince Joshua glanced at me and smirked. My temper began to rise.

"WHY YOU-"

"Now, now…", said Prince Edward in a calming voice moving between us, "I'm sure we will think about that when the situation arises. We don't want to cause any disputes on this fine (gives Joshua a stern look) occasion and (looks at me smiling) I'm sure that nobody would dare reject an offer of marriage to the Great Prince of Liberty".

I nodded agreeing. Absolutely. Who would reject me? I am heir to the greatest kingdom in the world.

"Who's that girl? She looks so beautiful!", exclaimed Prince Roberto excitedly.

I turned around to see Zain leading a girl up the stage to the piano. She was indeed a beauty. She had long silver hair and a pale face. Her lips were tinted with a gentle red and large eyes. A simple blue sparkling ballroom dress wrapped delicately around her waist. Which family did she come from? She holds such an heir of nobility. The princes and I watched as she sat down and placed her frail hands on the piano and began to play.

A gentle melody filled the room as the guests became silent and turned to listen to the Silver-Haired Girl. It was as though we all became entranced by both her appearance and the song she played that was full of mystery, sadness and powerful emotions that brought the complete attention of everyone in the room. Her beautiful hands glided the piano gently and with expertise right down the last note where she lifted her hands in the air. The final note sung in the air.

We all stared in astonishment before the crowd burst out in applause. The girl bowed and she looked straight at me. Her green eyes bore into mine and her lips emitted a thin line. How dare she look at me like that? I am the Prince of Liberty! I growled in anger silently. No woman had ever looked at me so unpleasantly!

I watched as Zain guided her to the main dining area and the party resumed. He handed some food and wine to the girl and whispered something in the girl's ear and walked off. I took my chance to confront the woman. I strided over and stood in front of her ignoring Roberto's, "Ooh, Keithster's making a move!".

She just sipped her wine and continue to eat her food ignoring my very presence! How DARE SHE? I tried to calm my anger as it is besotted of me to lose my temper at a girl I just met. I'll make her see how amazing I am and Liberty is. I smirked.

"That was an excellent performance of yours, my lady", I said in my nicest voice.

She did not change her expression but bowed gently. Her eyes looking down and continued to eat. Irritation fried me. I am trying to make conversation with her, she should stop eating for now!

"Thank you", she replied without expression.

"I don't suppose we've made acquaintance. My name is Prince Keith which I'm sure you've heard of course. What is your name, my lady? Which noble family are you from?"

She sipped her wine and ate another bite of food ignoring my questions.

"You know…,"I gritted my teeth,"It is customary manners in any country to reply to questions when asked. Your name?".

She sighed and replied, "My name is Yukina. I am of no liability to give you anymore details than that, Prince Key wherever you may be from".

"It's KEITH. I am the Prince of the GREATEST Kingdom in the world. Liberty!", I puffed my chest out in proud and grinned. Now she will definitely change her attitude towards me.

"Liberty…,"Setsu drank from her wine without changing expression,"I have never heard of such a place…"

I looked at her with shock horror. She had never heard of Liberty?! How dare she? I trembled in anger. But…then I had an idea.

"In that case, I would be happy to show you the greatness of Liberty if you so happened to wish".

She finished her wine and turned away from me gesturing to Zain who walked over and bowed. He held her arm. What was he doing here? How could she call a butler in my presence? Was she intending to drink more?

"I have no interest in being shown anything, thank you", she replied leaving me in shock as she walked away.

For the rest of the party, I was put in a foul mood and Prince Roberto's attempts at cheering me up were making me feel even more annoyed.

"Cheer up, Keithster! Maybe she lives in the countryside or has bad geography! I mean I don't even know where Dres Van is!", said Prince Roberto cheerfully.

"How could such a woman have never heard of Liberty. It's simply ridiculous. Even farm owners know of Liberty!", I threw up my hands in irritation.

"Though it was quite amusing to see a woman put you in such a predicament", smirked Prince Glenn.

I wanted to punch him. I walked out of the room to the corridor and I began to overhear a conversation round the corner.

"Tell us! Who are you that Prince Keith would just waltz up to and talk to!", demanded Lady 1.

I glanced round to see Yukina there surrounded by 5 of those annoying women who had been following me throughout the party. She stood in the middle with the same vacant expression of calmness and emptiness.

"Who are you that he doesn't?", she replied laughing bitterly. I heard a sharp slap as one of the ladies attacked her and push her over. I ran to her and grew angry at the ladies.

"It seems…my ladies…YOU HAVE LOST YOUR MANNERS", I roared furiously. The women trembled in shock and grew afraid.

"My P-prince…I can e-expla-"

"REMOVE YOURSELVES FROM MY SIGHT, YOU DETESTABLE WOMAN. A DISGRACE TO YOUR HOUSEHOLD", I shouted at them as they flinched in fear before scurrying away. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself and looked down at Yukina kneeling on the ground.

"Why aren't you getting up?", I asked exasperated. She began to feel the floor and panic. Her facial expression in alarm and she patted the floor.

"M-my ring…it's my mother's ring! I can't lose it", she whispered close to tears. I stared at her. the ring just in front of her hands.

She's…blind?

**Please review. I would love to hear your opinions about this story and it helps to increase my motivation to write more. **

**With love,**

**mushimushi123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hello Readers, **

**Thank you for your reviews so far. I was so happy to read your thoughts on the story. I came up with this idea after listening to the music playlist from the Kdrama: 'That Winter, the Wind Blows'. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it! Please continue to support me and enjoy the story.**

**mushimushi123**

_Keith POV - In the corridor of Nobel Michel Castle._

I watched as she knelt on the floor patting and grasping searching for the ring that was just beyond her reach. Her usual expressionless face full of panic and looking so close to tears, I couldn't help but step in. A blind noble woman? What hope did she have in this world. I felt angry at the fact that I had been fooled that she was of great nobility. However…she also reminded me of Cathy who was also had ill health and I know that it was not her fault.

I bent down and picked up the gold ring looking at the inscription within the ring, 'Stravaski'. A bland ring. I forcefully grabbed the Silver-haired woman's hands and placed the ring in her hands.

"Is this what you are looking for?", I asked nonchantly. I saw her fearful expression stiffen into her expressionless figure and her hands tightened around the ring as she recognised my voice.

"I never asked for you help,"she said quietly. Fury spread through me quicker than I had ever experienced before. Not even when Luke accidentally poisoned all the plants in the garden so that the gardens of Liberty turned pitch black. How dare she talk to me in that matter? She made a high prince bend down and help her! That ungrateful woman.

"I'm sorry, I should have left you to grovel on the ground for your ring," I said sarcastically,"Don't you think you should be thanking me?". "Why should I thank you?", she asked, "Aren't you doing as expected of a prince? To help those in need? Especially a blind woman such as me? I do not need your pity". Pity?! As if this woman was worthy of such a thing as pity from a prince. Just as I was about to send a retort back, Zain came and interrupted.

"Lady Stravaski, I beg your pardon but the car is ready," said Zain,"But…if you wish to continue your conversation with Prince Keith, I can wait a bit longer…". Yukina brushed her dress off of dust and shook her head, "No…I was not having any kind of conversation with him. Let's go". Zain took her hands and lead her away leaving me in the corridor with my face stupified.

What a woman! I should hope I'll never meet her again!

XXXXXX

Keith POV - LIberty Castle, Keith's Office

I was looking over the latest policy that might go through when Luke came running through the door completely soaked in water and panicking. God, help me…I hope he didn't fall into the pond again whilst feeding the fish. I remember THAT time. It gave a dreadful fright to the ambassador of Grenalor when Luke came out of the pond covered in seaweed and looking a monster.

"Your highness! There is a major problem that's just occurred!", said Luke panting. I raised my eyebrows waiting for him to tell some story that a cat had gone missing.

Luke continued,"Cathy's new piano teacher! You'll never believe how amazing she is at piano!". I looked down back at my work and continued muttering,"It shouldn't surprise me. Any education Cathy gets should be from the best for any member of the Liberty family". I picked up my coffee to take a sip."But what is even more crazy is that her hair is unnaturally white and in addition… she's blind". I choked on my coffee, "BLUR *cough* *cough*. W-what?". I stared at Luke in surprise. It couldn't possibly be that infuriating woman that had been on my mind this past week because of her unacceptable behaviour.

I commanded, "Tell me her name and background. NOW". Luke scratched his head and pulled out a notebook, "Erm..Her name is Yukina Arabashi. Her family was a great traditional family but they died under mysterious circumstances leaving her as an orphan at 12 and she also developed blindness. Reasons unknown. For the past 2 years, she has been known for her great performances in piano and violin and nicknamed "The Blind Songbird". Your father hired her to teach Cathy the piano as she is an excellent teacher and will be living here for 6 months". Luke closed his notebook abruptly.

I tapped my fingers together and sat back in my chair and gathered my thoughts. She should be checked whether she was suited for Cathy and I would check personally. "Luke, show me where this lady is. I think it wise to look at whether she's worthy of a teacher to one of the family of Liberty". Luke looked surprised, "Prince Keith, you've never taken any notice of any of the previous piano teachers before…". I stared at him annoyed, "Are you questioning my actions?". Immediately, Luke waved his hands and shook his head, "N-no, your highness". Good. I wouldn't like to shout at him again. Luke was mostly reliable but he really knew how to make me angry at times. We both began to walk towards the door.

"By the way, Luke…"

"Yes…Your highness?"

"Why are you soaking wet?"

"Oh! The cat knocked over the bucket by the window and it fell on me. But don't worry! I'm fine!"

"Make sure you dry off so you don't get a cold. It's annoying having to train someone else"

"Y-YES, Your Highness!"

Cathy POV

I was so excited to get the famous "Blind songbird" as my teacher! Even though Yukina was blind, she played the piano so well and she caught all my mistakes through just hearing. She's kind and patient with me and super pretty as well! I know I'm ill as well but she takes her illness with grace and I hope to be someone who's as strong as she is.

"Princess Cathy, stay in time please", whispered Yukina. My attention went back to playing the piece. "Yes, Lady Yukina", I replied. As the piece finished, I felt that I had played so much better than before in terms of timing, playing the correct notes and emotions; and this was only the first lesson!

"Lady Yukina, I wish you would stop calling me Princess Cathy! It's so troublesome when you are teaching me. Cathy is fine", I pouted. Yukina gave a gentle smile that didn't quite seem to reach her eyes. "Very well…then please call me Yukina". I gasped, "I couldn't possibly do that! You are my teacher!". She reached at and touched my face and stroked it. It felt warm and tender.

"Please"

I hesitated and then replied, "Well…Okay! But in return, you have to play my favourite piece ever, "This is a shelter" by Olafur Arnalds". I hope she knew it and she reached my expectations as she shuffled over and felt the piano. She began to play note by note with perfect emotions. Even without the violin accompaniment, the soul of the piece seem to come out and I began to wonder…what did she go through to have to play such emotions. The last note seemed to stain the air and disappear to peaceful silence.

"Did you know, Cathy? That every piece played never sounds the same as the original?", said Yukina in a quiet voice. I shook my head. She continued, " It might seem easier to imitate the composer of the piece but actually the song comes out when the pianist puts their own emotions from experiences into the song. How they experience sadness is not the same as how the composer experienced sadness, so every piece can be made their own".

I looked at her with admiration. It was so true. Then…

"What were you thinking about to bring about those emotions in this piece?", I asked curiously. She stared ahead at nothing.

"My family"

**I****'****m really sorry for the late update. I hope you guys are having a wonderful summer! I work as a student nurse so I****'****ve been inside most of the time. Enjoy the sunshine while it lasts! And review if you have time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hello All, I'm sorry that the updates have been slow. I've just finished diabolic lovers manga and may I just say how insane the whole storyline is?! Especially the guy with the teddy bear…most freaky guy ever. Whilst I leave you in suspense, heres the story! :)

_Yukina POV - Liberty Castle, The Music Room_

As silence filled the room, I heard a slight shuffle in the background. I tilted my head to hear a man whisper sharply, "Luke! Why are standing so close behind me! I nearly tripped over you!" and another man stutter back, "I-I'm sorry, your highness!". I sighed…I knew that when Master transferred me to work at the Liberty Castle, I would bump into that prideful prince I met at Nobel Castle. Yet…I didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Lady Yukina…? Is everything okay?", asked a voice next to me.

I smiled in the direction of the voice and replied, "Oh…Nothing, Cathy. I think we shall conclude the lesson for today and schedule our next one for tomorrow?". Cathy replied excitedly, "Yes! I look forward to it. Thank you for today's lesson, Lady Yukina!" and rose to leave the room. I heard her stop just before turning around to say, "-And Lady Yukina, Please have to some rest! You've only just arrived today! Take care of your health!". I nodded and heard as she left the room.

Now to deal with my other guest. "How long do you intend to watch me, your highness?", I spoke aloud to an empty room. I waited and then I heard a couple of strong footsteps towards me. "How long have you known I was here…?", said Prince Keith in a slight embarrassed manner. "Since you made such a racket in the background. I may be blind, my dear Prince but I have excellent hearing", I replied nonchalantly. He muttered, "Damn Luke".

A comfortable silence rose in the room and I could hear the wind blowing through the windows and the curtains rustling gently. "So…Prince Keith, How can a blind piano teacher like me help you?", I asked quietly.

_Prince Keith POV_

I cursed my stupid butler Luke who had happened to be 2 inches behind me so when I stepped backwards to hide away from Cathy, I ended up bumping into him and nearly tripping up. Note to self…Never employ Luke to go on a secret mission, he might end up getting captured or get himself blown up or lose in the process. I hid when Cathy came out but was surprised to see Yukina had spotted my presence or rather "heard" my presence. For a blind girl, I had to admit she was very smart.

"So…Prince Keith, How can a blind piano teacher like me help you?", Yukina asked quietly. It was then I asked myself…Why am I here to see this blind impending woman? She catches me out and makes me look like a fool. Why would I want to see such a woman?! I looked at her as she gazed without emotion at the sight of the curtains blowing gently in the wind and I wondered.

"Tell me…" _Who are you? What happened with you and your family? Why are you blind? Why are you here? Now? In front of me?_

"How can you play the piano when you are blind?", I asked without thinking. Seriously, Prince Keith. You asked any question you wanted to this woman and you chose such a stupid question. I think I must be losing my mind. I watched as she smirked gently still looking at the windows with expressionless eyes.

"Such an interesting question…Most men would ask. Which family are you from? Or Are you interested in marriage or as my lover? Or even…", Yukina turned to face me staring into my eyes with her expressionless ones, "Why are you blind?". I swallowed and continued to maintain my face even if she couldn't see.

"Did you know, Prince Keith? That the famous composer Beethovan was deaf yet was considered one of the greatest composers in the world? Or Nobuyuki Tsujii became the first blind pianist to win all international competitions at the age of 20? Being blind means my hearing is heightened and I can hear what normal people cannot hear. I can cherish life and moments more because I cannot be distracted by what I see and I am no longer surprised by anything. I play the piano because I can hear a song once through a recording or if someone else plays it and I can imitate it perfectly. Music has the emotions and life of a person placed into a song and that is what I use my time in this life doing".

Her speech and maturity surprised me. It was very different to the noble woman who usually surrounded me talking about the latest politics, jewellery, and batting their eyelashes in order to appease me. Her honesty and outlook on life seemed more precious than what most ordinary people wanted.

I asked curiously,"So you have no interest in money? In fame as a pianist? Or finding love?". Yukina laughed with slight bitterness, "Money? What can money buy but people who cannot be trusted and call themselves friends but are actually traitors? Fame is the same. Fame and money cannot bring my eyesight back or even…my family. Rather they were the cause of it. And love? That fairytale where the prince whisks a princess away and they live happily after. Tell me…would the outcome be the same if the princess was ordinary or even…say blind?".

I stood there quietly thinking about what she said. "That I do not know. If the princess was still a princess and blind then for the kingdom of the prince, I suppose she is still an asset"

"And if she was an ordinary girl and blind?"

"The kingdom would never approve of it", I replied. It would be unheard of and who on earth would fall in love with such a broken woman when there were so many women out there of greater value.

"Then, Prince Keith, I would advise you to stay away from me. Although we are not in love, you must realise that the media will do anything to create chaos. So for my benefit…stay away from me. You have no idea what it is like to be blind or have needs or be stamped about in this world. So I ask you do not associate yourself with a commoner blind woman such as me". Yukina looked at me with detest and then walked out the room leaving me both surprised and confused.

_Prince Keith POV - His Royal Highness Office_

The rain drummed down on the windows and dark clouds seemed to take over the bright blue skies that were there earlier. I sat at my desk drumming with my pencil thinking about the words that Lady Yukina had told me. Everything she said was right and yet why couldn't I get that woman out of my mind. She was perfectly ordinary yet she would not reach the standards approved to be associated to be with a prince such as me. Especially in terms of marriage. Wait…Why would I marry that annoying woman? I shook my head of thoughts of her and placed my head in my hands.

"_You have no idea what it is like to be blind or have needs or be stamped about in this world. So I ask you do not associate yourself with a commoner blind woman such as me__"_

I sat looking at the wall opposite showing the king and queen. I slowly undid my tie and twiddled with it thoughtfully.

_Your right that I have no idea what it is like to be blind or not be accepted by this world. And I, Prince Keith, do not like not knowing something. So I shall experience it and find out for myself. Tomorrow I will be blind then I will be proud enough to speak to you, Lady Yukina__…_

Have a happy summer lovelies! Please review if you have time! I would love to hear your opinions and what you are planning to do for the summer! ^^ Best wishes! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Persuasion**

**Hello all!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've spent quite a while thinking about how to continue this story and I've come up with a vague plan which involves a lot of luke-bullying. hehe :) Just kidding. But I do hope you like the direction it is going and I hope you are having a fun summer! Please do leave a review as well :)**

**Love mushimushi123**

"_You have no idea what it is like to be blind or have needs or be stamped about in this world. So I ask you do not associate yourself with a commoner blind woman such as me__"_

"_Your right that I have no idea what it is like to be blind or not be accepted by this world. And I, Prince Keith, do not like not knowing something. So I shall experience it and find out for myself. Tomorrow I will be blind then I will be proud enough to speak to you, Lady Yukina__…"_

The next day…

**KEITH**

"LUKE LEFT… LEFT A BIT! YOU INSOLENT FOOL! THE PICTURES WONKY!"

I come up with an excellent way to find out what it was like to be blind. Using Luke as my experimental specimen…I blindfolded him and asked him to continue his daily work but he kept making more mistakes than usual. I sighed watching Luke stumble off the ladder with a loud "OUCH". Maybe this wasn't the most efficient way of understanding what Yukina was talking about. I shook my head…Why was I so bothered by what she said? But I really dislike not knowing about issues and any information could be beneficial to the kingdom of Liberty.

Yes. I'm conducting research for Liberty. Not for that silver-haired woman!

"Onii-san? What are you doing?"

I turned round to see Cathy at the doorway, her face showing complete confusion at a blindfolded Luke currently sprawled on the floor. I grinned in excitement.

"I'm conducting research, Cathy"

"…On what?"

I explained thoroughly about the issue that Yukina had told me about not understanding the world through her eyes. If there was anyone I trusted…it was Cathy. She would help me find an answer. Cathy looked at me astounded and glanced at Luke before sighing.

"Oh…Onii-san…I think the best way to find the answer is to ask Yukina herself!"

"I would not do so! That woman told me to stay away from her"

She looked curiously at me.

"It never stopped you before Onii-san. Since when have you listened to what she says?"

"I-I never,"I stuttered red-faced,"W-why should I see such a rude woman?"

Cathy tilted her head and placed her finger to her lips thinking.

"Onii-san…then how badly do you want to know? Enough to let go of your pride?"

"I will not bow to such an uncultured swine"

"…Then do you want to know? About what it's like to see things through Yukina's eyes? Because the best person to ask is the one knows best, don't you think? I mean when you wanted to know about the theory of gravity, didn't you go to Isaiah Newston?"

I stared moodly at the ground. I really hated it when Cathy was right.

"I'll ask her for you then, onii-san! I don't think you're quite capable of asking her right now especially if you're on her bad side!"

I slowly nodded in agreement. It'll take a miracle for her to say yes though…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CATHY

I exited onii-san's room and began walking to my piano lesson with Yukina. I reflected on my conversation with my brother and smiled at Luke being so obedient despite my brother's stupidity. My brother knew a lot of things but he was not very good at speaking with other people and lacked…empathy. He was a good brother and leader and I loved him and I loved how he would do anything for the kingdom. But I knew that there was more to this meeting with Yukina than meets the eye - Why would he bother? I laughed to myself and smiled. If anybody saw me in the corridor, they might think I was crazy. However, I believed that, if Yukina agrees, that she would be the only person in the world that could change the way my brother sees things.

George Bernard Shaw once said,"Progress is impossible without change, and those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything". Indeed, I hoped that a certain silver-haired girl might change the way my brother thought about the world and make it a better place.

I smiled to myself.

Indeed, what kind of person would onii-chan become if he saw things through Yukina's eyes?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

YUKINA

I sat in the bench in the garden waiting for Cathy to come for her lessons. I had a couple of pieces in mind for her that I thought she might want to learn. I smiled. She was such a breath of fresh air and a very sweet girl. I imagine that she would be quite pretty considering her heart was beautiful too. The stories she tells me about her brother seemed to be quite different to how I've met him so far. A very rude arrogant man.

A gentle breeze passed by and I could hear the leaves rustling and quiet footsteps of the servants walking. I imagined what the castle of Liberty would be like? Was it so amazing as that arrogant bastard had said? I wonder if he cared about the poor and the unfortunate as well as the greatness of Liberty.

I shook my head. Why should I think of such an unpleasant man?

"Yukina-sensei!"

Ah Cathy must be here. I smiled and opened my arms as she raced and hugged me tight.

"Cathy, you can just call me Yukina!"

"Oh no! I admire you too much to just call you Yukina"

I scowled. Yukina-sensei felt so old but whatever. It didn't matter. I sighed and then smiled at the direction of her voice. I found her arm and hooked it with mine.

"Shall we start your lesson then, Cathy?"

"Ah…Yes…but before that, I have something to talk to you about!"

I tilted my head in curiosity.

"Um…it's about my brother actually…I want to apologise first for his rudeness"

"It's no issue at all. I…myself have difficulty talking to him…agreeably as well…", I admitted embarrassed. It was not a lie that everytime he spoke arrogantly, I wanted to argue back.

"Oh! It's okay! I sometimes get mad too at onii-san. He can be very insensitive some- actually most of the time…"

I laughed at her confession.

"Well…You know the other day when you told him that he couldn't understand the way that you see the world-"

"How do you know? Were you there?",I asked curiously. As far as I was aware, I distinctly heard her walk away.

"Er…My brother told me…Anyways, I was wondering if you could do that?"

"Do…What?"

I was confused. What on earth did I have to do for that ignorant lump of arrogance?

"Well…Just teach him what it's like to be…you?"

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what you're asking me to do?"

"…Yukina, you're one of the wisest people I've met so far in my life. And my brother…well he's so clever and passionate about Liberty but I feel like he could do so much better if he could see things through your eyes…"

"I'm blind, you know that?"

"I mean…I'm curious too. How do you live with such a condition?"

I smiled.

"Alright, I accept your offer for the benefit of Liberty. Ask your brother to meet me tomorrow morning at 8am at Liberty Entrance with a carriage. We'll head to town that way"

"Er…What are you intending to do?"

I began to walk towards the direction of our piano room and turned back.

"Show him how I live with my eyes"

_Even if I choose to live this way__…_


End file.
